Hey There Sasuke!
by Miss Tommyboy
Summary: Being away from Naruto was like being away from life. Being away from the very essence of all that was good and whole in this godforsaken world. He was Sasuke's hope, his light, his everything. Sasuke wanted him more than his next breath. M for Safety


**Summary:** Being away from Naruto was like being away from life. Being away from the very essence of all that was good and whole in this godforsaken world. He was Sasuke's hope, his light, his everything. Sasuke wanted him more than his next breath.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu

**Warning:** Yaoi!!1! If you don't like it, just don't read it.

**Dedicated to**: All the great Yaoi writers out there. Master of the Rebels, darkalbino, august blue.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I own **nothing**. Not even my soul…

* * *

Darkness enveloped Sasuke as soon as his cold hands opened the door to his New York suite. One of the pluses of being an Uchiha, he supposed. Without a care of propriety or cleanliness Sasuke threw his bookbag and coat onto the couch. He didn't care that the contents of said bag fell out and tumbled carelessly onto the ground. He didn't care that his coat was dripping water and muck onto the rich leather and no doubt ruining it. All Sasuke cared about was his aching heart. No, he didn't have heart disease or asthma. Sasuke was suffering from a lack of sunshine. It's healthy glow radiating on his porcelain skin and it's comfortable embrace like a lover's.

Sasuke had to chuckle as he recalled that said "sunshine" was his lover. Naruto Uzumaki had been his best friend from childhood. They both grew up in Tokyo and went to the same school. Yet despite their earlier _differences_, Sasuke had always been attracted to the dobe. Now Naruto was in Los Angeles trying to make it big and Sasuke was in New York finishing his Masters in Business & Finance.

With great effort, the Uchiha finally willed his body enough energy to his computer. Slumping in a very non-Uchiha like manner Sasuke began to login. Besides the steady clicking of the keyboard, there was nothing but silence. Which Sasuke to great joy and discomfort in. Hastily Sasuke signed onto MSN messenger and was instantly bombarded with several invitations to webchat yet only one stood out. Without a second thought he clicked on the 'yes' button and was filled with warmth as soon as he saw the blond's stupid grin. A small twitch at the corner of his own mouth only made the idiot's get bigger.

"Hey teme, put on your headphones. I got something to ask you." Despite the fact that in an almost instantaneous moment, every bad thing that had happened that day had disappeared the moment the dobe's voice flooded the room, he still frowned angrily at the command . However Sasuke did as he was asked. "Good, now will you listen to my new song?"

"I'm doing fine, Naruto. Thank you for asking." The blond flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, baby. How are you?" He all but purred back at Sasuke who averted his gaze away from his stupid blond. "Are you not gonna answer me, cause you look damn fine from here." With a roll of his eyes Sasuke scratched the left side of his nose with his middle finger. "Very subtle of you and if I was there so help me I would take you up on that offer." Before Sasuke could protest his boyfriend's dirty mind, Naruto interrupted. "Please teme? Please listen to my song?"

"Hn." With a fox-like grin Naruto scooted back his chair which happened to be a stool and pulled his guitar into his lap. A calm aura radiated off of Naruto every time he played that damn guitar. Sasuke wished he was that guitar.

"I wrote it for you." Sasuke was stunned. This was the first time Naruto had written and PLAYED him a song about him to HIM. So with wide onyx eyes Sasuke watched his lover gently strum his guitar.

**Hey there Sasuke!  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away.  
But boy, tonight you look so pretty.  
Yes you do.  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you.  
I swear it's true.**

Naruto's voice was warm and full of sunshine and everything nice. It was beautiful to listen to him talk and even more beautiful to listen to him sing. It was, Sasuke closed his eyes, perfect in every way. Not that Sasuke would ever tell his dobe that.

**Hey there Sasuke!  
Don't you worry about the distance.  
I'm right there if you get lonely.  
Give this song another listen.  
Close your eyes.  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise.  
I'm by your side.**

His throat was beginning to tighten as Naruto gazed knowingly at him with those beautifully stupid orbs. Those stunning oceanic eyes that could read him better than he could. This song was talking about now. They had been apart for almost 8 months and Sasuke felt he couldn't bear it any longer. The days were bleaker and normal everyday chores were demanding and monotonous. Sasuke wanted to wrap himself into Naruto's warm embrace and never leave again.

**Oh it's what you do to me.  
Oh it's what you do to me.  
Oh it's what you do to me.  
Oh it's what you do to me.  
What you do to me.**

'Oh no, it's what you do to me.' Sasuke thought morosely.

**Hey there Sasuke!  
I know times are getting hard.  
But just believe me, boy.  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar.  
We'll have it good.  
We'll have the life we knew we would.  
My word is good.**

A quick chuckle escaped Sasuke's thin lips. They both knew full well who would be making the real money once Sasuke was out of school. Hell, Sasuke made more money than _anyone_ even being in school. (It was a little thing he liked to call an inheritance.) However the thought of their life together made Sasuke want to weep in joy, but Uchihas don't weep and they certainly don't date blond wannabe rockstars with short attention spans and an even shorter fuse. But here was Sasuke being serenaded via webcam.

**Hey there Sasuke!  
I've got so much left to say.  
If every simple song I wrote to you.  
Would take your breath away.  
I'd write it all.  
Even more in love with me you'd fall.  
We'd have it all.**

Naruto didn't even have to speak to take Sasuke's breath away or make him fall in love even more with Naruto. The songs were really just a bonus.

**Oh it's what you do to me.  
Oh it's what you do to me.  
Oh it's what you do to me.  
Oh it's what you do to me.**

The tempo and tone in Naruto's voice changed and Sasuke felt himself being drawn in even more.

**A thousand miles seems pretty far.  
But they've got planes and trains and cars.  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way.  
Our friends would all make fun of us.  
and we'll just laugh along because we know.  
That none of them have felt this way.  
Sasuke, I can promise you.  
That by the time that we get through.  
The world will never ever be the same.  
And you're to blame.**

Shivers ran up Sasuke's spine as Naruto's clear voice pierced through his being. The want- no need to see, to touch, to breath Naruto became almost too much. Sasuke hands were shaking from an all too painful ache and he couldn't stop himself from holding his hand out in sheer desperation. Being away from Naruto was like being away from life. Being away from the very essence of all that was good and whole in this godforsaken world. He was Sasuke's hope, his light, his _everything_. Sasuke wanted him more than his next breath.

**Hey there Sasuke!  
You be good and don't you miss me.  
Two more years and you'll be done with school .  
And I'll be making history like I do.  
You'll know it's all because of you.  
We can do whatever we want to.  
Hey there Sasuke here's to you.  
This ones for you.**

There was a promise in this song, from Naruto to Sasuke. It was a promise of utter and irrevocable devotion to Sasuke. No matter how far they were Sasuke felt his heart once again yearn and burn for his dobe. To feel those calloused fingertips on his face, Sasuke would give anything.

**Oh it's what you do to me.  
Oh it's what you do to me.  
Oh it's what you do to me.  
Oh it's what you do to me.  
What you do to me.**

His onyx eyes scanned the dobe and finally took in his surroundings for a brief second. With a painful and glorious realization Sasuke pushed his chair back quickly. So quickly that it clattered loudly against the wood floor loudly. Next to Naruto was a drawing that Naruto had given him on his seventeenth birthday. That picture's location was on the wall in Sasuke's bedroom. With a speed he never knew he had, Sasuke ran to the bedroom and flung the door open and viola! A blond dobe strumming a stupid guitar to a webcam only two feet away from him. Naruto's smell invaded his senses. It attacked the last bit of control Sasuke desperately held.

"Hey baby..." Before Naruto could even finish his greeting Sasuke had leaped onto him and kissed him. He kissed him hard and with every fiber of his being. Naruto ever so graciously dropped the guitar on the ground and gathered his lover into his arms. Those strong arms, Sasuke thought with a sinful shudder.

The kiss was languid and desperate. Like either boy was trying to absorb the other's essence. Tongues and teeth battled even though neither knew what they were battles against. It was like they were battling for each other. For their right to love, their right to be in love, their right to be in love together. Nothing could tear them apart.

"Wait," A hot kiss to his jaw stopped his train of thought. "Wait, Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke barely panted out. Naruto just kissed Sasuke's nose with a smile.

"We got signed on by Virgin Records and we are releasing a single in a couple of weeks. We got to choose where we drop it and we chose New York."

"Really?" The Uchiha struggled to find the right words to describe how he felt. "That's accommodating." Naruto could only laugh at his emotionally stunted boyfriend. To any other person that might have been insulting, degrading, or even demeaning. However to Naruto, it meant one thing.

"I love you too, teme."

"Hn."


End file.
